Drama en Tokio III
by Aleksast
Summary: Tras analizar sus sentimientos, Shinji Ikari piensa confesarlos a la piloto que tanto ama, sin embargo, una boda misteriosa y un tercero en discordia pondrán las cosas tensas. ¿Shinji logrará tener al amor de su vida o será otro fracaso? Versión Remasterizada
1. Bodas Blasfemas

**Disclaimer:**Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Gainax Studio y a sus derechohabientes conexos.

**Notas y Agradecimientos**: Primero, es menester dar mis más sinceros agradecimientos a **Seeking Professional Help** y a **ngefan2010** por reseñar la primera versión de esta historia y pedirme continuarla, sobre todo a ngefan2010 por darme muchas ideas para reescribir este fanfic, que al principio fue un experimento de llevar un mini episodio infantil a un nivel alto de drama en el mundo de Evangelion. Quizá encuentren a los protagonistas un poco fuera del canon de su carácter, lo que es habitual en mis historias, sin embargo, espero no decepcionarlos, sino que esta historia los cautive cuando la lean, como lo hizo conmigo cuando la escribí.

**_Aleksast presenta_**

**Drama en Tokio III**

_Género: __Drama / Angustia_

_Año de publicación __2014_

_**Capítulo Primero: Bodas blasfemas**_

Tras la derrota del onceavo angel, Iruel, por la súper computadora MAGGI, la Dra. Ritsuko Akagi y la técnico Maya Ibuki, Shinji aprovechó para reflexionar su propia situación sentimental en torno a la primera y segunda niñas, sus compañeras de armas en la guerra cruenta de la cual pendía el destino no sólo de la humanidad, sino incluso del firmamento mismo; en cuanto a Asuka, llegó la conclusión de que sería inútil intentar ser más que compañeros de escuela y trabajo, ella en más de una ocasión lo había considerado un ser inferior, un paria que tenía el puesto por mera suerte y vínculo sanguíneo con el comandante supremo de NERV, medianamente útil para manejar la Unidad 01, así que no tenía sentido intentar ser otra cosa, todo era desprecio tras desprecio, una humillación tras otra. En cuanto a Ayanami, la encontraba atractiva, más que a la pelirroja, más que a la misma Misato Katsuragi, era la definición misma de una belleza impoluta.

Había estado descubriendo en su ser un sentimiento sin igual, tan potente que no podía evitar sonrojarse cuando ella a pasaba frente a él, eso, desde el mismo día en que la vio sonreír por vez primera. Si los ángeles no fueren seres enemigos y despreciables, podría decir que Rei tenía una belleza angelical, una sonrisa divina. ¿Podría ella amarlo? Esa era la cuestión que lo atormentaba, pero no más, hoy se había armado de valor para decírselo, tenía que saber si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, tenía que resolver esa inquietud que enloquecía el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón.

Salió de su casa con una vestimenta casual, diferente a la que acostumbraba portar, sólo con el fin de gustarle a Rei, de que ella lo notara, como si no supiera que para esa chica de aguda mirada no reparaba en detalles y a decir verdad, no era que sintiera una animadversión innata por la vida misma, más bien la desconocía, sin embargo, todo esto a Shinji no le importó. Intentó con un nuevo perfume, un peinado impecable, y por vez primera, se resignó a dejar el dispositivo SDAT en casa, pese a la fuerza de la costumbre. ¡Estaba decidido como nunca a no huir!

Llegó a NERV por sus propios medios, deslizó su credencial y pisando fuerte fue caminando entre las instalaciones, no viendo a la chica de ojos de rubí y piel blanca y suave como la seda por ninguna parte, hasta que reparó en una conversación entre ingenieros que descansaban, de la cual sólo pudo saber que se celebraría una boda en una capilla creada ex profeso para tal acontecimiento. ¿Una capilla en NERV? Sonaba a una ilusión muy surrealista, a una ocurrencia imposible de concretarse. Y sin embargo, decidió seguir su camino pensando en la noticia de ese especial acontecimiento.

Por un par de horas deambuló por los niveles distintos del lugar, hasta donde tenía acceso. Finalmente se encontró con un par de ojos que le observaban curiosamente, mismos que pertenecían a una rubia vestida con su habitual bata y con una taza de café en mano.

— Buenas tardes, Shinji, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? No hay pruebas de sincronización ni exámenes médicos — dijo Ritsuko Akagi, escrutando con la mirada al joven adolescente, que a decir de la científica, comenzaba a ser un hombre apuesto, quizás ensombrecido por su forma de ser, inclusive comentó acerca de su aspecto — luces diferente, mucho mejor de lo habitual – reparó en que quizás andaba tras su tutora – ¿buscas a Misato? Está con el Vice Comandante, así que tendrás que esperar.

— Buenas tardes doctora Akagi, no, no busco a Misato, de hecho... Quiero ver a Rei Ayanami — Shinji no evitó esbozar una sonrisa tras pronunciar ese nombre ignorando el cumplido, nombre tan simple y a la vez evocador de un anhelo inquebrantable, nombre de la chica que pretendía conquistar, que le provocaba suspiros y fantasías a todas horas, y en los últimos días, con una frecuencia abrumadora, de tal forma que tampoco advirtió el súbito rubor que cubrió su rostro.

— Rei está por ese pasillo — a Ritsuko le pareció interesante el que el hijo del jefe supremo de NERV buscara a una chica, con mayor razón si se trataba de una chica extraña y misteriosa como Rei, pero se sintió bien verlo no sólo interesado en ella, se veía con una alegría, una euforia tan única que parecía ser que el tercer elegido estaba muy, pero muy enamorado, ese sonrojo era prueba irrefutable de sus suposiciones.

— Oh — dijo él con gran sorpresa — ¿sabe de una boda secreta que se va a realizar hoy, aquí? Escuché algo que decían unos ingenieros en su descanso, pero me pareció extraño que se hiciera algo así en NERV – esperaba una respuesta convincente, después de todo, Ritsuko Akagi estaba al tanto de casi todo lo que acontecía ahí, en NERV. O eso se suponía.

Ritsuko sorprendida y sin comprender el origen de esa pregunta, negó con la cabeza — no se celebran bodas en NERV, Shinji, quizás escuchaste mal —fue la respuesta que dio, sin duda, habían cosas más importantes que hacer en NERV que organizar tremendo evento en el trabajo, además, sólo alguien con plena autoridad podría, en un hipotético caso, concertar una ceremonia así, y Gendo Ikari no era precisamente un hombre romántico, al darse cuenta de que Shinji había puesto su atención en otra cosa, encontró la excusa para seguir con su trabajo — debo retirarme, nos vemos después.

El chico vio como ella se alejaba y tras sacudir la cabeza, se dirigió a donde Ritsuko le había indicado que se encontraba Rei. No tardó mucho en encontrarla, y cuando lo hizo, respiró profundamente para no perder valor y decirle algo a esa chica.

— Hola Rei — dijo al verla un poco distinta, con un vestido hermoso de color blanco que resaltaba su esbelta y estilizada figura, sus bellos ojos y su piel blanca, aterciopelada.

— Ikari-kun, hola — fue la respuesta de una sorprendida Ayanami quien no esperaba verlo hoy.

— Rei, eres la chica más bonita de Tokio III — finalmente lo había dicho, le había hecho un cumplido a la primer elegida. ¡Qué bien se sentía decírselo! Pero algo en su mente reparó en el tipo de vestimenta de la chica de sus sueños… ¿era ella la novia? Rezó por dentro para que eso no fuera cierto.

— Gracias, Ikari-kun — la sorpresa en Rei fue creciendo, nadie jamás le había dicho algo similar. Además, lo que estaba a punto de hacer era algo nuevo, cuyas dimensiones y consecuencias no eran conocidas por ella. Volvió a centrar sus pensamientos en el menor de los Ikari, ¡Él le acababa de decir que era la chica más bonita de Tokio III! Algo en su cuerpo hizo que reaccionara con alegría y esperanzas, aunque no sabía de dónde venían esas cosas.

— ¿Querrías acompañarme a la boda misteriosa de hoy? — aventuró preguntar el tercer elegido, quien sentía curiosidad por presenciar un ritual inusual único en NERV. Conseguir un frac era algo sencillo con los privilegios contados que les eran conferidos a los pilotos de los EVAs, su mente viajó años luz de donde se encontraba, ya observándose del brazo de Ayanami al pasar por las mesas de invitados.

— No — ella volvió a su tono monocorde, en señal de total rechazo, reprimiendo una mueca de coraje e impotencia con tal éxito que no lo notó ni Shinji, que estaba parado frente a ella.

— Pero... Pero... Rei, ¡yo te amo! — Shinji soltó finalmente su confesión, extrañado a la vez por el cambio repentino de humor en la primera elegida.

— Yo... Yo te amo, Ikari-kun ¡Yo también te amo! —dijo con gran efusividad, pero a la vez se notaba en su voz cierta ¿tristeza? O nostalgia, pero ese impulso que se impuso sobre la razón había finalmente declarado el sentir verdadero de la chica de ojos carmesíes. Shinji sonrió, se sintió intensamente feliz por vez primera, finalmente sabía que su amor era correspondido.

— ¡Cásate conmigo, Rei! — ese grito que pareció salir más del corazón que de la garganta del muchacho resonó en todo el lugar, que más de uno que pasaba por ahí no pareció dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

— No — dijo definitivamente como respuesta, intentó mirarlo con frialdad, pero un par de microscópicas lágrimas amenazaban con quebrantar el estoicismo con el cual Rei Ayanami se conducía en este momento.

— ¿Por qué? — hasta este instante, Shinji había entendido que le había propuesto matrimonio a Ayanami, quizás la negativa tenía su razón de ser en la guerra con los ángeles, quizás, pensaba él, ella temía que uno de los dos muriera al poco tiempo, al ser vencido por un enemigo. En el peor de los casos, Rei ni siquiera sabría que era el amor, o bien, sólo tendría ojos para su padre.

— No te amo — fue la seca explicación a su pregunta — Ups — dijo ella ahora en un ¿tono de broma? ¿O acaso lo estaba protegiendo? ¿O esperaba tener una relación clandestina, secreta, de la cual nadie más se enterara? Esas preguntas atacaban sin piedad el cerebro del menor de los Ikari.

— ¡Rei! — replicó Shinji, totalmente contrariado.

— Yo amo a otra persona — el tono fue convincente, aunque la mirada de la chica decía todo lo contrario. ¿Quién se atrevía a manipularla para que se viera obligada a responder así?

— ¿Quién es ese hombre al que dices amar? — Shinji reclamó con el mismo ímpetu que se reclama una infidelidad.

— Él... Él... Eres tú — dijo en voz baja, con grandes pausas ¿estaba evitando ser escuchada por alguien más? No importaba, Shinji volvió a sonreír con mayor alegría — te amo, Ikari-kun.

— Cásate conmigo, Rei — volvió a proponer, plenamente convencido, y esta vez, en un susurro sólo para los oídos de su delicada damisela.

— No — contestó ella de manera escueta. Shinji no podía creerlo, hasta una chica como Rei podía volver loco a alguien, pero él estaba ya loco por amor, así que esa actitud cambiante le hería demasiado, la incertidumbre lo iba aniquilando ¿Qué sucedía con ella? Lo supo hasta que Rei se lo dijo directamente — al que amo es a tu padre.

Shinji abrió los ojos, asombrado, pero los entrecerró y apuñó sus manos — ¿¡Mi padre!? ¡Lo mataré cuando lo encuentre! — exclamó decidido a pelear por Rei. Otra razón más para odiar al bastardo que lo trataba como un pedazo de carne que podía facilitar la culminación de sus planes buscando grandeza más allá del bienestar común.

— O... Quizás él te encuentre primero — dijo la sepulcral y apabullante voz de Gendo Ikari — la boda secreta ha sido nuestra boda todo este tiempo. Rei y yo nos casaremos en esa boda, hoy. Tú no estás invitado — Shinji casi quería haberse muerto tras enterarse, pero su padre por vez primera no emplearía un tono frío y distante sino familiar con lo que estaba a punto de pedirle, lo cual lo hizo claudicar en su intento de darle un puñetazo — ¿Quieres ser el padrino de bodas?

Analizando las cosas, quizás sería deseo de Rei Ayanami el poder contar con su presencia como una forma de apoyo, había dado pistas de que él era a quien verdaderamente amaba — Claro que sí, padre — dijo resignado, y añadió en un susurro — te odio tanto...

— Bien. Hasta luego, hijo, nos veremos en la despedida de soltero — y Gendo se adelantó para irse a preparar para tal evento. ¿Le había dicho hijo y le había insinuado algo en esa despedida de soltero? Eso logró nublar aún más la mente del tercer elegido, quien no pudo reaccionar oportunamente, quedándose en shock por unos segundos.

Rei seguiría casi inmediatamente al comandante, mordiéndose el labio inferior, volteó a ver al chico y quiso despedirse — Adiós, Ikari-kun, siempre te amaré — y ella desapareció dejándolo sólo.

Shinji dio un suspiro enorme, con emociones encontradas, se abrazó a sí mismo, repitiendo el nombre de su amada — Ah, Rei… si tan sólo… — y emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa con su habitual mutismo, la depresión volvía más fuerte que nunca. Pero no por mucho tiempo, pues al llegar a su mente las experiencias y vivencias compartidas con esa chica, le vino a la mente la descabellada idea de luchar por ella. Ya vería el modo, mientras tanto, debía cambiarse apropiadamente para la celebración, ese mismo día tenía que quitársela de las manos para siempre, debía aferrarse a la oportunidad de ser feliz a lado de Rei, o perderla irremediablemente.


	2. El hombre que dejó de ser cobarde

**Disclaimer: **Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Gainax Studio y a sus derechohabientes conexos.

**Notas preliminares**: A petición del público conocedor, se presenta ante ustedes una micro-novela en el universo de Evangelion, que espero esté a la altura de mis altas pretensiones. Con ustedes, la versión completa de **Drama en Tokio III.**

_**Aleksast presenta**_

**Drama en Tokio III**

_Género: Drama / Angustia_

_Año de publicación: 2014_

_**Capítulo Segundo: El hombre que dejó de ser cobarde**_

Shinji se encontraba sollozando encerrado en su habitación, por su mente cruzaban planes imposibles de realizar, su meta era tan difícil de alcanzar como el hecho de querer separar los mares para hacer surgir otro continente.

Asuka estaba ya harta de ese saco de carne y huesos, de ese enclenque auto destructivo. ¡Nunca antes lo había escuchado llorar de manera tan intensa! Fastidiada, abrió la puerta corrediza sin avisar y lo tomó del cuello, obligándolo a abrir los ojos y cruzarse con los suyos. El aspecto del tercero parecía demacrado, ausente, muerto en vida, su mirada era de angustia y de desesperación. Con la paciencia muy lejos, lo azuzó, queriendo despertarlo sin éxito, de tal suerte que comenzó a vociferar tan alto como le fue posible.

– ¿A ti que te pasa, pedazo de alcornoque? ¡Tu padre no te ha hecho caso! ¿Lo viste encima de Rei? ¡Seguro has sido tan pervertido como para quedarte a ver como la niña modelo era sodomizada! ¿Y luego qué? ¿No tienes a tu mami para que te defienda? ¡Responde, imbécil! – los ladridos proferidos por la germana lograron su cometido, él se soltó de su agarre, tomó sus cosas y dejó una muda para ducharse, definitivamente no soportaría que ahora Asuka lo magullara con estupideces hirientes, no en este momento en que se sentía tan adolorido.

Se viró para quedar frente a ella, y sin levantar la mirada, con lo que le quedaba de voz, le respondió a esa insolente en la forma más injuriosa que su ira le permitió, tono que iba in crescendo – ¿Quieres saber, eh? Muy bien, ¿Quieres saber lo que me pasa? ¿Ahora? ¡Pero si para ti soy menos que basura! ¿Ahora es que quieres enterarte lo que sucede conmigo? ¡Te daré gusto y luego puedes quedarte a insultar al mundo como te plazca, saciaré tu curiosidad como último favor! Pues bien, creí… no… estoy absolutamente seguro de que amo a Rei Ayanami, pero mi padre… mi padre es el que va a casarse con ella ¡Y lo peor es que ella al parecer no le quiere, y por obedecerlo, aceptará unirse a él en matrimonio! ¡Destinada a ser infeliz! ¡Yo no quiero que suceda eso y no puedo hacer nada! ¿Pero a ti que te puede importar lo que sienta o no por otra persona? ¡Y menos si es Rei, por que la odias desde el momento en que la viste por vez primera! ¿Qué te puede importar el que me sienta impotente, incapaz de salvarla? ¡Tú solo te preocupas por ti, te provoca placer cada herida que generas con tus actos, con lo que dices, cada insulto lo disfrutas! ¡Vete al diablo! ¿Sabes qué? Alguna vez pensé que podríamos ser amigos… intentar vivir en la misma casa sin hacernos daño, conocernos y sobrellevar esta guerra en la que nos han colocado como soldados… pero para ti herirme es tan indispensable como comer, es tan natural en ti… ¡Sé que soy un imbécil, pero tú eres una tonta que está condenada a quedarse sola para siempre! ¡No sé cómo pude soportarte tanto! ¡Por eso me voy! ¡Hasta aquí! – Si alguna vez antes él había dicho cómo se sentía, no se comparaba con esto, recordó cómo había hablado de la chica que amaba, así que antes de salirse sin esperar respuesta, profirió el último clavo a la cruz de venganza – Amaré a Rei aunque… ¡aunque ella se haya entregado a mi padre! ¡La amaré sin importarme nada! ¡La amaré… aunque deba hacerlo a escondidas! Pobre de ti, que no llegarás a descubrir el amor… porque destrozarías a cualquiera que se te acerque… incluso, por mucho que te llegaran a amar, con esa forma de ser, un día, como yo, se cansarán de ti.

Asuka retrocedió sintiéndose perturbada y como nunca vulnerable ¿De dónde había sacado Shinji agallas para hablarle de esa manera? ¿Y cómo sus ojos se permitían ahora derramar lágrimas a causa de todo aquello cuanto dijo? Las fuerzas la traicionaron, se derrumbó sobre el futón, de rodillas, negando con la cabeza sin razón, y antes de que él pudiera estar lejos de su alcance, finalmente musitó su queja entre sollozos – Siempre fue ella… siempre esa tonta, obstinada en satisfacer a tu padre… pero tú has llegado a amar a esa muñeca viviente… y vas a dejarla a ir… quizás no conozca el amor, quizás sólo veas como un capricho de niña mi interés por Kaji-san, pero tú… eres poco hombre, y lo serás hasta el día en que decidas pelear por lo que tú quieres… Shinji idiota… no te necesito – ya no dijo más, su llanto ahogaba su garganta, y todo eso logró poner en shock a Shinji. Una vez más, las lágrimas humedecían incesantemente su faz. La gran Asuka no se podía quedar callada jamás, en ella, siempre, debía quedar la última palabra.

Al salir con maleta en mano, decidió que sus pasos fueran los que eligieran el destino de modo que caminó y caminó hasta encontrarse con una vieja cantina, donde se abrió paso hasta llegar a la barra, y antes de que el barman objetara algo acerca de su edad, mostró su identificación de NERV, y no hubo más remedio que servirle lo que pidiera, aunque de momento no había pedido nada, únicamente metía la cabeza entre los brazos sobre la barra, hablando cosas ininteligibles que nadie quiso intentar descifrar, porque simplemente a nadie le importaba.

Pasaría una hora para que alzara la cabeza, y volteara a ver a su alrededor, todos estaban metidos en sus asuntos, unos tipos hablando de desfalcar un banco, una pareja de swingers hablando de dejar esas andanzas por los celos que se provocaban uno en el otro, tres abogados maldiciendo a magistrados y secretarios de juzgado por no darles una sentencia favorable, un agente financiero que había tenido un mal día en la bolsa… quizás sí había más vida aparte de la patética guerra que para él carecía de sentido alguno, y no se había percatado de ello hasta ese momento. Tuvo que dejar su tarea de observación porque una mujer que tendría más o menos la edad de Misato se sentó en un banco a su derecha, llamando su atención, y la volteó a ver.

– ¿Me invitarás algo, chico guapo? – preguntó aquella mujer de piel lechosa, con ojos verdes y labios grandes, carnosos y sensuales pintados de un escarlata oscuro, él no evitó notar el elegante vestido negro, de igual color que sus ondulados cabellos, mismo que se ceñía a su forma, si alguien más hubiera reparado en esa atractiva fémina hubiera notado un cierto parecido a Eva Green. Shinji estaba un tanto atónito de que ella le dirigiese la palabra, cuando pensó que balbucearía algo sin sentido como respuesta, se encontró con una voz masculina conocida por él.

– Estoy seguro que sí, créeme, este chico es todo un casanova, de los tímidos pero apasionados, todo un tigre – dijo un hombre con barba de tres días, sonrisa despreocupada y el pelo a medio arreglar en una coleta, Rioji Kaji en persona saludaba con un beso en la mejilla a la seductora mujer quien sonrió complacida y dedicó una coqueta mirada al chico – es bueno verte Sophie, pero este humilde servidor tiene que hablar con este donjuán – Kaji reafirmó que se refería a ese chico callado colocando una mano en su hombro con total confianza – si te portas bien, te daré su número y podrán invitarse los tragos que sean necesarios, pero antes creo que es necesario presentarlos, Sophie, éste chico se llama Shinji Ikari, un buen amigo mío, Shinji, ella es Sophie Clement, nos conocemos desde hace mucho.

– Es… todo… un… placer… señorita Clement – Shinji sí que estaba impresionado con esa mujer, era bella de pies a cabeza, con un encanto que manaba de ella de forma única, esos ojos como esmeraldas tenían un fulgor especial… ¡Y era amiga de Kaji-san!

– Espero me disculpes, Sophie, otro día podrán hablar a solas – Kaji le guiñó el ojo y la chica procedió a despedirse, al parecer, sí estaba interesada en él.

– Ni hablar, Kaji-kun, hasta pronto, casanova-san – y un beso al aire se estrellaba imaginariamente en la mejilla de Shinji, quien a pesar de estar más triste que de costumbre, notó cierto temblor que lo estremeció. ¿Qué había sido todo eso y por qué Kaji lo había descrito como un mujeriego?

Shinji esperó pacientemente hasta que esa bella musa se perdiera de su vista, dirigió su mirada a Kaji pidiendo una explicación, éste alzó los hombros y tomó asiento a su izquierda, mirándolo con atención.

– Shinji, con un poco de paciencia y buenos consejos, serías capaz de conquistar a cualquier mujer que te propongas, también eso requiere que creas en ti mismo… ahora dime, ¿Qué trae a un piloto de NERV a un sitio como este? – el hombre mayor se veía interesado en saber cómo un adolescente como el hijo del comandante Ikari había acabado en una cantina.

El chico expuso con todo lujo de detalles su situación, desde cómo se había convencido de que estaba enamorado de Rei Ayanami, cómo se había enterado de una boda secreta que involucraba a ésta con su padre, cómo había salido del departamento de Misato Katsuragi tras una discusión con Asuka y finalmente su frustración por no tener ni la más remota idea para evitar ese compromiso.

– Eso merece un trago… sé que no bebes, así que será algo suave – Kaji pidió un vodka con jugo de piña para Shinji, y un Martini manhattan para él. El barman dudó un poco, ¿cómo era posible que un hombre mayor permitiese beber a ese crío? Resignado a no perder una propina que no le caería mal por su mala semana, sirvió ambos tragos diligentemente, y fue hasta ese entonces que Kaji, tras suspirar de cansancio, volvió a repasar mentalmente todo lo que el tercer elegido le había contado, concluyendo en que había tenido un día fatal – Shinji, quizás sea momento de cambiar un poco la jugada al destino, ¿no te parece?

– No lo entiendo, Kaji-san, intento pensar en formas para evitar que Rei se case, pero por nada del mundo se me ocurre una que realmente funcione… estoy desesperado – dijo sin muchos ánimos, resignado a probar su bebida, de la cual prescindió con una mueca ligera de disgusto, tampoco quería ser descortés, pero el vodka con jugo definitivamente no era compatible con su paladar.

– Lo peor que puedes hacer es desesperarte… escúchame bien, Shinji, hay veces en que debemos cambiar para poder afrontar problemas serios, quizá más complicados que lo que tú haces cada vez que manejas el EVA intentando continuamente salvar a la humanidad – Kaji hablaba en serio como pocas veces, paró un poco para saborear su Martini recién preparado, y volvió la mirada hacia el tercer elegido – ¿Por qué no intentas confiar en ti un poco? Si Rei Ayanami puede ser salvada de un destino que no desea y no merece… ¿Por qué no arriesgarse a arrebatarla?

– ¿Arrebatársela a mi padre? ¿Olvidas que es el jefe de NERV y podrían recluirme para siempre si nos atrapan? – Shinji había pensado en escenarios posibles, y la verdad ninguna esperanza aguardaba en su corazón

– ¿Y quién te dijo que estarías solo en esto? Hay quienes tenemos razones como para hacer la existencia de Gendo Ikari más miserable, la mía, por ejemplo, es la forma en que los ha tratado a ustedes, olvidándose de que son niños… además, sería muy satisfactorio lograr ayudarte para que seas feliz a lado de Rei – él le dio una palmada en la espalda en señal de apoyo – además, a esa niña nunca la he visto sonreír, debe ser todo un acontecimiento.

El evocar la imagen de la primera vez que la chica de ojos escarlatas sonrió, tras la Operación Yashima, hizo latir fuerte el corazón del tercer elegido, quien por un momento analizó la probabilidad de que, con ayuda de Kaji y compañía, podría frustrar los objetivos blasfemos y enfermizos del mandamás de NERV. Alzó la cara, bebió su trago, y con energías renovadas soltó la pregunta que el ex novio de Misato esperaba.

– ¿Qué hay que hacer? Sé que es una locura esto pero… si no tengo nada más en la vida, si no tengo nada que perder… estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme – el tono decidido de Shinji se acompañaba de una mirada que decía más que mil palabras. A matar o morir, a escapar o fallecer en el intento, estaba dispuesto a luchar por Rei, a amarla contra viento y marea, contra lo que pudiera surgir como obstáculo.

– Bien, mi muchacho, eso es justo el primer paso… perder el miedo – Kaji celebró con otro Martini para él y zumo de manzana para Shinji, después de todo, no lo volvería un alcohólico ahora, no era un irresponsable después de todo – es hora de reclutar a nuestro escuadrón de escape. Inicia ahora la Operación Damisela en Peligro – hizo un ademán similar al de Misato intentando emularla de manera cómica, provocando una muy leve risa en Shinji.


	3. Conspiración

**Disclaimer: **Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Gainax Studio y a sus derechohabientes conexos.

**Notas preliminares**: En efecto, la boda será antes de la despedida de soltero, por así designarlo los pergaminos del mar muerto, y así convenir a las partes contrayentes del matrimonio. El Ministerio Público, al menos en México, es quien se encarga de investigar y determinar si hay suficientes pruebas para determinar si se ha cometido un delito, y ulteriormente consignar al presunto responsable, ahora imputado, a un juez penal. No conozco el derecho japonés a fondo para poner a la institución homóloga, disculpen esta licencia literaria.

_**Aleksast presenta**_

**Drama en Tokio III**

_Género: Drama / Angustia_

_Año de publicación: 2014_

_**Capítulo Tercero: Conspiración**_

En un memorándum secreto que le fue entregado a Misato en su oficina, se leía claramente una invitación como dama de honor para una ceremonia de boda, y al leer el nombre de la novia casi se va de bruces, obligándose a leer de manera detenida cada palabra de ese documento, al ser una orden directa del comandante supremo de NERV, no podía simplemente decir que no y largarse sin más, sabía que si intentaba desobedecer o huir, ella sería recluida de manera indefinida, o algún agente terminaría con su vida para no tener problemas después.

_**Mayor Misato Katsuragi**_

_**Se le ordena que se presente con traje de gala para la ceremonia de matrimonio que unirá al comandante Gendo Ikari con la piloto Rei Ayanami, de igual manera, debe estar a las 21 horas el día de hoy para previa instrucción, ha sido usted designada como dama de honor, misma que deberá entregar a la novia en cuanto se le indique, acorde al protocolo que se anexa.**_

_**Post-Data: Puede tomarse la tarde, no se requiere de sus servicios por el resto de la jornada**_

_**Atentamente, Gendo Ikari**_

La repulsión que sintió fue tanta que tuvo que acudir al sanitario para buscar un medicamento que menguara las náuseas que en ese momento sentía, revisó su reloj y reparó en que eran las cuatro de la tarde con cuarenta y cuatro minutos, tomó sus pertenencias y se dirigió a salir de manera inmediata del Geofrente.

Derrapaba llanta y el motor rugía con furia, un pensamiento la hizo acelerar a fondo en la autopista que, al ser de concreto hidráulico sin tratarse adecuadamente, emitía un ruido molesto causado por el roce con los neumáticos, con los nervios crispados, la idea de escapar con una muerte segura se hacía cada vez más convincente, hasta que reparó en Shinji, su pupilo sentía algo por Rei, lo podía percibir en la atenta mirada que él ponía en el monitor que mostraba la imagen de la primer piloto, en la ocasión que él la rescató tras la Operación Yashima, y antes de querer estrellarse contra el muro de contención de una peligrosa curva, en un momento de lucidez frenó gradualmente y se dirigió hacia su departamento, tenía que hablar con ese chico, sin embargo, otro sentimiento la asaltó con intensidad inconmensurable, un odio que nunca había experimentado se presentó en proporciones gigantescas contra Gendo Ikari ¿Cómo podría ocurrírsele hacerse casar con una jovencita inocente después de todo lo que éste le había hecho? Ella sabía, por Ritsuko, que la chica había visitado la alcoba del comandante en más de una ocasión, y no precisamente para darle las buenas noches. Ella le relató las veces que tuvo que cubrir marcas en las muñecas y heridas en el área púbica, incluso a nivel interno, entre otras cosas que harían enloquecer y morir de indignación y coraje a cualquier médico legista del Ministerio Público* para valuar un presunto caso del delito de violación; pruebas tan irrefutables, tan fuertes y sin embargo, conociendo el poder de NERV para comprar la justicia o hacerla por propia mano, era inútil cualquier intento de procesar a los responsables de tremenda atrocidad, incluso habían contusiones con derrame, causando daño anatómico, cuya excusa eran "experimentos especiales" que habían resultado poco concluyentes. Y sin embargo, Rei parecía, más allá de su coartada de ser insensible y sumisa, incapaz de salir de esa tortura constante, atada a una existencia infeliz, a perder su libre albedrio.

Llegó y tan pronto aparcó el auto, subió las escaleras rápidamente al sentir en todas sus venas la adrenalina correr, abriendo con desespero la puerta para encontrar a Asuka viendo la televisión con los ojos enrojecidos y el maquillaje corrido, apretando los dientes, estaba muy molesta, pero esa molestia podría irse al carajo, Shinji era en estos momentos la prioridad, y al escuchar que estaba llamándolo, la pelirroja apagó la TV, aventó el control que se estrelló con la pared, y se puso de pie para quedársele viendo a Misato con los brazos cruzados.

– ¿Buscas al idiota Shinji? Se fue… el muy… estúpido, se marchó… ¡Al fin! – el tono de esa niña no era ni por asomo el esperado, estaba más cabreada que nunca, y lo que había dicho parecía ser una causa de felicidad, pero no, estaba que ardía de enojo, las mejillas encendidas no dejaban ni la menor duda de ello.

– Es importante localizarlo, no me importa si te hizo enojar, ¡lo quiero ver en este instante! – reclamó la mujer de cabellos púrpura, propietaria de ese inmueble, con voz enérgica, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, totalmente desesperada.

– Pero no sé por qué me indigno, si ese estúpido enclenque siempre ha sido quien ha tenido la atención de todo el maldito universo… pobrecito Shinji esto, pobre Shinji aquello… ¡no se vaya a caer porque se muere y nos cargan los ángeles! Todo lo ha tenido él, lo tratan como Mesías, ¡bien! No me importa lo que una furcia quiera con ese idiota bueno para nada… eres tan asquerosa como él, o como el Comandante Ikari y las porquerías que hace con su muñeca boba, tú bien lo sabes… no sé por qué Kaji se fija en… – la voz de la alemana fue silenciada por una sonora bofetada que dejó una marca roja en su mejilla.

– Escúchame de una vez, Asuka, no eres nadie para juzgar y rebajar a las demás personas… no voy a tolerar que me llames así ni me hables en ese tono, ¿entendiste? No tengo tiempo para tus berrinches, ni voy a pasar por alto cada insulto, ¿qué demonios te pasa? ¿Quién te crees que eres? Vete, a partir de hoy no vivirás aquí, no vuelvas – los ojos de Misato estaban al borde de lagrimear, su respiración era profunda y Asuka por un momento pareció haber entendido el mensaje, pero volvió a la carga con una cínica risa.

– Oh, ¿te insulté? No sé por qué Kaji se fija en una mujer adúltera e inmoral como tú, que bebe hasta embrutecerse y en más de una ocasión viene de la habitación de algún hotel… ¿crees que no lo sabía? Ja, podré ser joven, pero no soy ninguna estúpida… ¿y qué? ¿También te tirarás a Shinji? No me vengas a hablar de respeto si no lo tienes por ti misma… el estúpido niño llorón se fue sin avisar a dónde, tonto… por la única que siento lástima es por esa niña modelo, está condenada a algo que no es correcto, pero yo no puedo hacer nada para ayudarla si ella no pretende cambiar su destino… me largo a Alemania, no me busques, ahí están las cosas de NERV, de todas formas no tengo la intención de darles fama, tengo dinero suficiente como para comprar el boleto de ida… No era esto lo que quería cuando me hice piloto del Evangelion, no era para estas estupideces el entrenamiento duro al que he sido sometida día tras día… todos ustedes me dan asco, excepto Rei, ella… podrá ser una muñeca sin sentimientos, podrá ser eso, pero no se merece estar así –

Sin más, Asuka tomó su beliz violentamente y se encaminó hacia la puerta dando zancadas sin dejar que nadie se le pusiera en el camino, Misato la vio marcharse y sintió ganas de salir a buscar a Shinji, pero debido a la premura del evento, prefirió calmarse y llamar a Kaji, sorprendentemente éste contestó al instante.

– Misato ¿qué tal? – Saludó el hombre mientras se entretenía revolviendo el Martini en su copa – Shinji está conmigo, justo ahora acaba de terminar el show – Kaji le guiñó el ojo al chico haciéndole ver que estaba bromeando.

– ¿Dónde están? Necesitamos hablar en privado, ahora – Misato se sorprendió al saber que Kaji estaba con Shinji, quizás éste podía estar en peor compañía, de todas formas, no diría nada al respecto. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser?

– ¿Recuerdas el lugar que Ritsuko odiaba? Ven sola, se llama Manzana Dorada, está en Tokio 2, ahí podremos hablar en secreto… sigue igual que en los tiempos de la universidad, ten cuidado de que nadie te venga observando – el hombre de barba sin asear se cubría con una mano al hablar, mientras reprimía una misteriosa risilla.

– ¿Pero qué no la Manzana Dorada era…? – Ella intentó memorizar lo que ese lugar era, pero las ideas difusas que llegaron a su mente no advertían nada bueno.

– Exactamente, es ese lugar, no hay rincón en todo el Japón más seguro que ese, te lo puedo asegurar – bebió el último sorbo con rapidez, y pidió la cuenta que el barman le proporcionó con un ademán de respeto algo exagerado, esperaba enmendar su falta para tener una buena propina como buen americano.

– No tengo otra opción… en cuarenta minutos, y que sea rápido – Misato suspiró de resignación, tomó las llaves de su deportivo y discretamente condujo a una velocidad que no llamara la atención, fijándose en el retrovisor de que ningún automovilista le siguiera los pasos, lo último que le podía pasar es ponerse en evidencia.

Mientras tanto, Asuka había caminado lo suficiente como para decidirse a descalzarse y sentarse en un balancín del primer parque que vio a su paso, revisó un croquis y el boleto de avión que acababa de adquirir en una taquilla de Neo Japan Airlines, directo al aeropuerto de Bonn, la otra capital de Alemania, cuando ésta se dividía en la República Federal y en la República Democrática Alemana previo al derrumbe del muro de Berlín y la cortina de acero de los dos bloques, el capitalista y el comunista, de ahí tomaría un tren hacia Napoli, y finalmente un ferry que la condujera a La Valetta para vacacionar en un lugar tranquilo y meditar su regreso a su hogar.

– Kaji-san, espero que todo resulte… yo… no puedo hacer más – murmuró para sí, se abrazó a sí misma y cerró los ojos, esperando que llegara la hora de irse.

Kensuke jalaba a Touji quien con mil remilgos iba caminando, no sabía ni cómo ni cuándo, pero al chico de gafas le había dado la puntada de ir a conocer un lugar donde, en condiciones normales, ni de broma los dejarían entrar.

– Repíteme como es que acabé en esto – dijo el moreno que iba casi a rastras, tras los pasos de su amigo.

– Finalmente mi contacto conoció a un tipo que es hermano de otro tipo que es gerente de un lugar para ver chicas asombrosas y con poca ropa, es una oportunidad única y no podemos dejarla así, Touji, sabes que cuando hago esto tengo buenas razones que lo sustentan –

– ¿Y cómo pretendes entrar y quedarte a ver a esas hermosuras? Alguien puede notar que somos estudiantes y nos echarán, no seas tonto –

– Oh Touji, es que además tenemos un área privada reservada para hoy… me ha costado la mitad de mis ahorros, pero la conseguí, y tenemos cortesías… ¡suficientes como para salir hasta la medianoche! – canturreó Kensuke sonriendo victorioso.

– ¡Haberlo dicho antes! – gritó Touji, tan entusiasmado que ahora él tiraba de Kensuke para llegar más rápido, carpe diem, aprovecha el día, ahora eso cobraba sentido.

– ¡Me lastimas, pedazo de alcornoque! – gimió el chico, cuidando no caerse.

– Chicas bellas nos esperan ¡aguarden linduras! – el atlético chico parecía estar absorto y correr para donde le diera la gana, mientras Kensuke intentaba darle indicaciones, acabó montando en su espalda, y como jinete dirigía a Touji quien parecía incansable.

Makoto Hyuga y Shigeru Aoba acababan su café, cuando en ese momento a sus móviles llegó un mensaje cifrado, lo cual los hizo extrañarse, el mismo mensaje dirigido a ambos, sabían que estaba en un lenguaje antiguo que se empleaba en las máquinas enigma de mediados del siglo pasado, lo cual sería cosa imposible sin una maquina igualmente manufacturada, pero como en la internet había de todo, alguien había puesto un decodificador basado en todos los patrones de las máquinas enigma en la web profunda, lugar donde sólo los experimentados hackers habían creado cuyo acceso podía hacerse sin ser vigilado ni por la mismísima CIA.

Tras descargar el software des-encriptador, lograron descifrar secretamente el mensaje, para leerlo con total atención y discreción.

**EL CONEJO SALTON ALUNIZA SIN ALAS, HALCON LLAMA A MADRIGUERA, VE A ESTAS COORDENADAS, FEROZ FAUNO ABRE BOCAZA, DORADA MANZANA DE CODICIA, ACUDE AL AQUELARRE BRUJA, EL TIEMPO CORRE DEPRISA.**

Se anexaba un mapa ubicado en Tokio 2, para después escuchar en el altavoz que todos los empleados deberían evacuar el Geofrente a la brevedad posible, fue la excusa perfecta para atender ese llamado secreto, ambos sabían que "Halcón" se trataba de una clave para designar a una persona por ambos conocida, con más razón debían apresurarse, de modo que ambos montaron en la moto de Shigeru con destino, precisamente, a Manzana Dorada.

– ¿A dónde vamos, Kaji-san? – preguntó un muy aturdido Shinji al ver el velocímetro del auto del hombre en cuestión, al menos ahora sabía de dónde había sacado Misato el gusto por las altas velocidades.

– A la primera base, la Manzana Dorada, ahí podré explicarte todo con lujo de detalles, aquí por otra parte, es muy peligroso – Kaji en ese momento parecía Pierce Brosnan en la película "007, El mañana nunca muere", la seriedad que tenía a la hora de conducir y la mirada determinante lo hacían muy similar a James Bond, ni más ni menos.

– Clement-sama… ¿Qué hay de ella? – aventuró a preguntar el chico, pensando que la hermosa dama de ojos verdes y sensuales labios rojos había quedado atrás.

– Detrás de ti – respondió él, y es que todo parecía salir de una película de acción, conducían un Porsche Carrera 911 descapotable y modificado a cuatro plazas, y en efecto, la capota estaba bien resguardada en su compartimento, detrás de ellos la enigmática mujer se encontraba disfrutando del viaje con unas lindas gafas de sol, al oír que Shinji la llamaba, le mandó un beso al aire que provocó un evidente sonrojo en su rostro.

– casanova-san, ¿por qué no vienes acá atrás? Podemos ver el horizonte los dos juntos – dijo ella con voz suave y sexy, indicando el asiento trasero disponible.

– Eh… bueno… yo… esto… eh… – Shinji estaba al borde del shock nervioso, sin mencionar que sentía un leve hormigueo por toda la piel, Kaji accionó un botón y sin decir agua va, Shinji ahora estaba a lado de la atractiva mujer.

– No habla mucho, pero sabe hacer otras cosas – bromeó Kaji, haciéndole un guiño cómplice a Sophie.

– ¡Kaji-san! – reclamó Shinji quien ahora sonreía claramente nervioso, y con más razón al ver cómo su mano izquierda se entrelazaba con la de ella, sobre su muslo derecho, volteó a ver y vio las torneadas piernas blanquecinas, casi se infarta.

– Me gustan los hombres que aprecian el silencio – le dijo ella al oído, el chico estuvo a punto de manchar los pantalones, y todo con cosas tan sutiles como esa, y claramente Sophie gustaba del efecto que producía en ese varón adolescente que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

– Qué linda puesta de sol – trastrabilló con dificultad, ella asintió y dejó descansar su brazo sobre sus hombros, mirando el panorama apacible, sin soltar a Shinji ni un solo momento.


	4. Manzana Dorada

**Disclaimer: **Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Gainax Studio y a sus derechohabientes conexos.

**Notas preliminares**: aquí comienza el final original planteado para esta historia, posteriormente subiré los otros finales, espero sean de su agrado. Agradezco a Luis Bacalov, Ennio Morricone y Nino Rota por inspirarme a escribir este capítulo, además de las invaluables aportaciones de ngefan2010.

_**Aleksast presenta**_

**Drama en Tokio III**

_Género: Drama / Angustia_

_Año de publicación: 2014_

_**Capítulo Cuarto: Manzana Dorada**_

La entrada al lugar era una gran manzana con luces intermitentes, junto con imágenes alusivas a los espectáculos que se podían ver dentro. A Shinji casi se le para el corazón al ver las despampanantes mujeres retratadas con diferentes poses y la referencia a la variedad de espectáculos, así que optó por hacerse de la vista gorda y como que no veía nada, simplemente para no tener mayores inconvenientes fisiológicos, por el momento. Tras la indicación de Kaji, entraron sin mayor inconveniente, hasta un lugar privado donde conversarían los planes para arruinar la anunciada boda. Sophie no soltaba del brazo al chico, razón para estar más colorado que el rojo de las luces que iluminaban el escenario principal donde a ritmo de música lenta danzaban sensualmente cuatro chicas con microscópicos atuendos que no dejaban nada a la imaginación, rodeadas de hombres de traje ansiosos de satisfacer su morbo y lujuria viéndolas bailar tan cerca, como en un típico bar controlado por el hampa.

– Tan interesante como siempre – dijo Kaji para sí mismo, recordando los viejos tiempos en que se fugaba de clases para venir con otros compañeros, la nostalgia trajo a su mente en específico una chica que le gustaba y que bailaba ahí llamada Mitsuki, con la cual tuvo un fallido romance que terminó súbitamente cuando ella desapareció y no fue vuelta a ver jamás, pese a que la buscó por todos los rincones de la ciudad por dos semanas – uno siempre vuelve al lugar donde fue feliz, Shinji, recuerda eso – el consejo fue escuchado atentamente por el chico que casi iba con los ojos cerrados para evitar pasar vergüenzas, aunque era evidente que ya estaba un poco emocionado – por aquí – y el hombre de barba de tres días abrió una puerta oculta en la pared, que daba hacia un cuarto secreto donde habían unas sillas colocadas estratégicamente rodeando una mesa ovalada. Kaji invitó a los dos a pasar, y la amabilidad que por reflejo se hacía presente en Shinji hizo que éste se le adelantara a Kaji en acomodar la silla para que la mujer de ojos verdes, misteriosos y cautivantes, pudiera sentarse, gesto que fue agradecido con un pequeño beso en la mejilla del chico que casi se desmaya al sentir en su piel los carnosos, rojos y tentadores labios de esa dama.

– Kaji-san, ahora dígame qué es lo que está sucediendo – Shinji se sentó casi por obligación a lado de tremenda fémina, y el aludido se sentó enfrente, viendo su reloj con ansiedad e insistencia, lo cual era muy raro para alguien que parecía vivir la vida cómodamente y sin preocuparse a pesar de su trabajo particular como espía – no deben de tardar en llegar, necesitamos que se den prisa, a pesar de ser un lugar seguro, si la gente de seguridad de NERV nota algo sospechoso todos corremos peligro. Ahora vuelvo, pónganse cómodos – antes de salir de ahí despeinó a Shinji como signo de amistad, y le susurró al oído algo que sólo él escuchó – Sophie es un poco inquieta, ¿podrías cuidarla por favor? Hagan algo para no aburrirse.

El ex novio de Misato fue a reunirse con un hombre larguirucho, totalmente lampiño, sus esqueléticas manos manejaban un joystick donde podía manejar las cámaras de vigilancia con insana diversión, sus ojos grandes, redondos, tenían un iris cuyo color estaba cercano al gris de sus cabellos, su piel arrugada y manchada probablemente por un gran historial de haber fumado desde la adolescencia parecía darle un aspecto sepulcral. Al intentar entrar en esa área reservada para el dueño del lugar, dos enormes monigotes de raza congoide, negra reluciente como la noche sin estrellas de un día donde se espera la muerte amenazaron con sacar unas Walter P99 con cargador aumentado listas para atravesarle el cráneo en menos de lo que tarda uno en parpadear. Aquél hombre que parecía encarnar a la mismísima muerte volteó a verlo y sonrió con sorna, carraspeando para que esos amenazantes gorilas le permitieran el paso. El ritmo en la plataforma central cambió a uno más animado, se escuchaba ahora "You can never tell" de Chuck Berry, y los aplausos por parte de los depravados presentes al notar que el baile hacía menear con más desinhibición a las muchachas no se hicieron esperar, chiflidos, pitidos y hasta un grito de euforia se escuchó en el lugar.

– Dino, parece que los años pasan y nunca cambiarás, todo sigue igual – Kaji tomó asiento frente a él, separado por un opulento escritorio de marfil traído desde el mismísimo Camerún, con diamantes incrustados, sin duda la epítome del contrabando internacional que provenía del más pobre de los continentes, y es que Dino Gargiano no era un tipo, a pesar de las apariencias, extravagante. Su padre descendía de las familias más peligrosas de la región de Calabria, a pesar de que siempre se dedicó a pequeñas inversiones y su oficio era de sastre, blanqueaba mucho dinero de la mafia de Singapur, y por más que no fuera su vocación seguir los pasos de su familia, había terminado enamorado con una de las hijas de los predilectos del líder del clan que aún amenazaba la paz y legalidad de Japón, los Yakuza. Dino Gargiano había heredado de su padre su vocación de diversificarse en sus inversiones, de su madre, la astucia para manejar el creciente negocio de los préstamos en el bajo mundo, y la manzana dorada era su preciada joya de la corona; y si conocía a un sujeto lo suficientemente bien como para entablar una amistad con él era a Rioji Kaji.

– Me gustan las rutinas, todo avanza como debe de avanzar… no me bastará la vida para lamentar la muerte de la señorita Mitsuki, pero me parece que no has venido a visitarme con tus distinguidos acompañantes para pelear causas pasadas… ¿en qué puedo servir a un viejo amigo? – la voz del tipo era rasposa, tenue y con el típico acento de la gente calabresa, específicamente de Reggio.

– Necesito ocho tiburones martillo, me temo que esta puede ser nuestra última conversación – confesó el japonés, seriamente preocupado, pero manteniendo esa sonrisa enigmática, tranquila, en la cual uno podía confiar sin pensárselo – la vida es tan efímera, y hay quienes parecen disfrutar hacérsela miserable a una persona inocente, sin sentarse a pensar de los severos resultados colaterales que su locura puede provocar. Por el pago, no te preocupes, mi vida y mi integridad las pongo como garantía.

– Oh, me ofende que me digas eso con el tiempo que tenemos de conocernos – alegó Dino, mientras de reojo no perdía de vista la vigilancia de su local.

– Negocios son negocios, y nunca te había pedido algo parecido –

– Para un amigo como tú, regalaría mi vida… las armas que pides, no obstante, para mí carecen de valor, no pretendo cobrártelas, sé que si te has atrevido pedírmelas es porque a pesar de tu trabajo, todavía eres un hombre de principios, y me honra ser amigo de uno en el mundo que vivimos… puedes estar seguro aquí, no por mucho tiempo –

– Eres un hombre comprensivo, espero que la edad no te esté enterneciendo, padrino –

– Tengo fe en ti, pero sigo siendo quien soy – el viejo hombre bebió su vino tinto de una copa sencilla, líquido que se oscurecía los labios, y que resbalaba lentamente por su garganta, ante todo, era un humilde hombre con clase que apreciaba y conocía lo que había detrás de un vino como el que estaba degustando – además, eres familia para mí.

– Espero no traerte problemas –

– Será un placer deshacerme de ellos – con esa frase el viejo hombre despidió a Kaji, quien con una reverencia hizo lo mismo.

¿Y qué podía hacer Shinji Ikari para hacer ameno el rato a solas con la bella mujer que tenía a escasos centímetros sosteniéndole la mano? Cuando se cerró la puerta, temblaba como gelatina ante el cercano contacto con la señorita Clement, quien comenzaba a portarse más seductora que antes – casanova-san, ¿podrías traerme un vaso con agua? Tengo mucha sed – el tono sedoso y tenue hizo que él se levantara como rayo para ir por ese dichoso vaso, y de paso servirse uno para bajar el bochorno que comenzaba a sentir.

– Aquí tiene se-señorita Clement – y a pesar de que pareciera un caso de delirio o de una mala broma, lo cierto es que a la aludida le enternecía el tartamudeo del chico, quien volvió a sentarse con miedo a que de repente sus pantalones tuvieran nariz.

– Ya te dije que me llames Sophie, casanova-san – ella se acercó para hablarle al oído, cosa suficiente para que casi le diera un ataque de taquicardia al joven adolescente – así que te llamas Shinji, ¿te gustaría pasar un buen rato en lo que esperamos a que vuelva Kaji-kun? – ella lamió el lóbulo de su oreja y le dio un ligero mordisco para tentarlo. Sin mediar palabra, ella lo condujo a una de las esquinas de ese lugar, teniéndolo contra la pared, y susurrándole al oído algo que esta vez sí sorprendió a Shinji, quien estaba hecho un manojo de nervios – escucha, esto que te voy a entregar sólo úsalo en caso de que este plan no funcione, supongo que ya te habrás acostumbrado a tener responsabilidades tan grandes como defender el mundo, esto… es poca cosa – su mano caminó por la espalda baja del muchacho hasta llegar a una de las bolsas traseras del pantalón de mezclilla que portaba el chico donde depositó algo pequeño, ovalado y no muy grande, le dio un beso en el cuello y se separó de él para guiñarle el ojo como gesto de coquetería mientras sonreía grácil y traviesa – la oferta seguirá vigente hasta el día de tu boda, Shinji, mientras tanto, ¿te gustaría aprender a jugar póker?

Los minutos pasaban con lentitud al tiempo que repartían las cartas y ponían el resto en el mazo al centro de la mesa, el joven piloto del EVA 01 se sentía bastante preocupado, Kaji había tardado no menos de veinte minutos y ambos ya llevaban como siete partidas, todas ganadas por la experimentada jugadora quien como recompensa hacía que Shinji o se dejara besar, o se desprendiera de alguna prenda, y al menos la cazadora y dos zapatos ya habían sido colocados en la mesa como pago de la apuesta, Ikari estaba a punto de desprenderse temblorosamente la camisa, botón por botón, cuando la puerta fue abierta por fuera y fue ni más ni menos que Misato la primera en entrar, al ver que Shinji estaba a punto de desnudarse del torso para arriba se escandalizó y al notar el chico de la expresión de sorpresa, terror y conmoción que tenía su tutora, se cubrió cuanto antes. Kaji entraba tras la jefa de operaciones de NERV, cerrando la puerta.

– Espero no haber interrumpido nada – dijo con total despreocupación mientras acomodaba la silla a Misato para que se sentara, el desconcierto que ella reflejaba en su cara era como para retratarlo y guardarlo para la posteridad. Volviendo a su asiento, se dirigió a Shinji en específico con su habitual sonrisa de viejo casanova – parece que se llevan muy bien, espero que Misato no se sienta celosa con tus conquistas, Shinji.

– ¿¡Pero qué dices!? – el aludido y su tutora dijeron al unísono molestos y avergonzados por el comentario de Kaji.

– Sólo le estaba enseñando a jugar, Kaji-kun, de todos modos Shinji parece ser una persona que defendería su virginidad con garras y dientes como buen japonés, pero igual en una de esas… puede haber una excepción, ¿verdad, casanova-san? – Shinji sólo se acabó de poner las prendas que se había desprendido, y sólo rio nerviosamente ante la mirada de Misato, quien no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían ¿Desde cuándo el hijo del comandante Ikari tenía reputación de donjuán? Aunque a decir verdad, sonaba más a broma malgastada que a verdad oculta. Lo que el joven Ikari ignoraba es que estaban a punto de comenzar una auténtica avanzada contra la organización más poderosa del maldito universo.


	5. Sinistram manum Dei

**Disclaimer: **Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Gainax Studio y a sus derechohabientes conexos.

**Notas preliminares**: "Sinistram manum Dei" literalmente significa "La mano izquierda de Dios", no obstante, bajo el contexto de esta historia debe entenderse como "La mano siniestra de Dios". Traducido del latín. La 'Ndrangheta es la mafia más poderosa y globalizada de Italia.

_**Aleksast presenta**_

**Drama en Tokio III**

_Género: Drama / Angustia_

_Año de publicación: 2014_

_**Capítulo Quinto: Sinistram manum Dei**_

– ¡Te dije que sería fantástico! – gritó extasiado el chico de gafas mientras tomaba el boleto doble para un baile privado, la cara de emoción era irrepetible, lo mismo que Touji que en su vida había visto tantas mujeres bellas con pocas prendas por doquier, se imaginaba como un playboy rodeado de bellezas con las cuales estar noche y día, absorto en sus fantasías, asintió como perrito hambriento cuando la bella chica los condujo por un pasillo hacia una de esas cabinas donde estaba el clásico tubo frente a un amplio sofá de tela roja como la sangre, y tuvieron que contenerse con todas las ganas para no desmayarse en el momento que ella empezó a bailar suavemente, mientras amagaba con quitarse el top negro que cubría sus generosos atributos.

– ¿Cómo se llaman, chicos? –

Al par le fue muy difícil decir pio siquiera, del usual ejercicio de autocomplacerse con hentai, por más bueno y elaborado que éste pudiera ser, kilométricamente distaba mucho de tener a una ardiente fémina contoneándose y dirigiéndoles la palabra, ¡años luz de diferencia! Su voz era como de terciopelo con un poder cautivador capaz de volver a encontrar tu libido si es que lo habías perdido, Touji se aclaró la garganta, realmente le costaba mover la boca en ese momento, pero trastabilló algo medianamente comprensible – Yo me… llamo Touji Suzuhara y este es mi compañero Kensuke Aida, mucho gusto de conocerla, seño… señorita – sólo que lo dijo tan alto que parecía dirigirse a un almirante en un buque naval.

En ese momento entró uno de los gorilas de Dino Gargiano a llamar al par, haciéndole saber a la chica con una seña que debía llevarlos al cuarto secreto donde los esperaban, y antes de que el par se quejara por haber interrumpido lo que hubiera sido un show con final feliz, según ellos, les lanzó la mirada de amenaza con la cual hasta la incipiente excitación que comenzaban a sentir se les bajó como por arte de magia, es más, se sentían tan temerosos de aquél monigote gigantón que hasta sudaron frío tan solo de pensar cómo los molería a golpes de no obedecer las órdenes. La chica alzó los hombros y los llevó donde Kaji y compañía se reunían, pero antes de entrar…

– Tengan chicos, cuando crezcan un poco más, podremos pasarla mucho mejor – les dijo al oído, regalándoles un pequeño beso en la mejilla y una tarjeta que ellos guardarían más celosamente que un avaro y ambicioso banquero suizo.

Al instante llegaron tanto Makoto Hyuga como Shigeru Aoba, luego Kensuke y Touji escoltados por la linda rubia que hablaba perfectamente el español a pesar de su ascendencia ucraniana, completando el equipo de la operación, una vez que todos estaban en el asiento que les correspondía. Kaji volvió a sentarse, la verdad es que a pesar de la emoción de comenzar una operación sin precedentes contra el alto mando de una de las organizaciones más fuertes del mundo, el cansancio por su trabajo también se hacía presente en el cuerpo.

– Bueno, haré las presentaciones de manera breve debido a que no contamos con mucho tiempo – Kaji se aclaró la garganta, y señalo gentilmente con una mano a Sophie – La señorita Sophie Clement Falconatá es comandante de las fuerzas de seguridad exterior de la República Francesa, pero más importante, es _Mammasantissima _de la _'Ndrangheta_, uno de los puestos más importantes de la mafia calabresa, quienes aceptaron colaborar con nosotros a cambio de ciertas prebendas y favores, poca cosa en realidad – Shinji y compañía se pusieron más blancos que el marfil al saber que estaban tratando con una persona muy importante, sobre todo el joven piloto, cayó en la cuenta de que había estado siendo coqueteado por una poderosa mafiosa en el sentido amplio de la palabra, tanto por pertenecer a una organización criminal como por ser una mujer atractiva y decidida, Kaji continuó – ella es Misato Katsuragi, parte de las fuerzas sublevadas contra Gendo Ikari, y oficialmente Mayor y directora de operaciones militares de NERV Japón – hizo una sutil reverencia para referirse a la fémina en cuestión, luego volteó hacia los otros dos miembros de NERV – Ellos dos son Shigueru Aoba y Makoto Hyuga, parte del equipo de operaciones de NERV. Al momento todo sigue tal cual estaba planeado. Y finalmente Kensuke y Touji, compañeros de Shinji, que han aceptado hacer todo por Shinji así que no habrá inconveniente en que participen de esta operación.

– ¿Significa que usted sabía que esto iba a suceder, Kaji-san? – preguntó Shinji, sorprendido porque algo aparentemente espontáneo fuera yendo de acuerdo a un plan. El hombre de barba de tres días asintió con la cabeza – ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes? – cuestionó pensando en que debían avisarle de tremendo fiasco por acontecer – ¿Y por qué involucrarlos a ellos? – señaló a sus compañeros de clase.

– Bueno, mi muchacho, la boda tiene cerca de cuatro meses que fue planeada debido a ciertos documentos secretos que rigen el destino y actuación de NERV respecto de lo que pasará con nuestro planeta, esta operación tiene poco más de tres meses en las cuales hubo negociaciones un poco tensas y en las que hubo que convencer a varias personas clave para contar con su participación, primordialmente nuestra misión es detener a Gendo Ikari y a sus superiores que tienen planes nada beneficiosos para con la humanidad, ergo, las mafias que existen supieron de esto y han decidido ofrecernos una oferta que no podemos rechazar, respecto de Kensuke y Touji, harían cualquier cosa por que tú sigas vivo pateando traseros de ángeles – Kaji recibía una sonrisa cómplice de parte de Sophie.

– ¿Y después quién se encargará de proteger a la tierra de los ángeles? – preguntó Misato, sorprendida por lo revelador y relevante del plan.

– La cosa está así: acabamos con Gendo y SEELE, destruimos a los ángeles restantes y después a los que tenemos bajo resguardo – contestó el hombre, seguro de lo que hablaba.

– ¿Hay ángeles bajo resguardo de NERV? – Shinji se alarmó ¿Cómo era posible que esas criaturas vivas estuvieran en poder de la humanidad? ¿Con qué fin se les retenía? Todo comenzaba a ser demasiado sospechoso como para dejarlo pasar por alto.

– Uno lo tiene SEELE, Adam, y el que está en los confines subterráneos, Lilith, los creadores de la humanidad –

– ¡Entonces es urgente deshacernos de ellos cuanto antes! – Dijo Shinji ante la sorprendente declaración.

– Todo tiene su tiempo, Shinji, pero no te preocupes, una vez que acabemos con los ángeles, la humanidad tendrá un factor menos para desaparecer de la faz de la tierra… Asuka, Rei y tú tendrán el tiempo necesario para encargarse de ellos, _va bene?_ – Kaji ahora explicaba las fases de la operación – Bien, Misato, necesito que estés en la boda, cubriendo la seguridad de los niños y vigilando de cerca a nuestro enemigo, hemos infiltrado la seguridad de NERV con elementos que sirven a nuestros propósitos, pero un par de ojos y balas más no nos caerá mal, además de quitar la sospecha de que eres parte de una conspiración para oponerse. Pase lo que pase, no vayas a salirte de la capilla y seguirás a las personas a la despedida de soltero de la pareja, yo iré por ti en su momento pero deberás esperar hasta que yo te lo indique. Shigeru, Makoto, encárguense de traer a las chicas al lugar donde será la despedida, esperarán la señal de Sophie para salir, necesito cinco camionetas de NERV que no tengan geolocalización, espero puedan encargarse de ello. Shinji, tú irás conmigo para prepararte para la boda, cuando sea el momento, todo se habrá acabado y podrás reunirte con Rei. Esperen las siguientes indicaciones, tenemos que irnos – en ese momento se oyeron ruidos afuera, ajenos a la típica música o al que hacían las copas al chocar, personal de seguridad secreta de NERV allanaba las instalaciones de Manzana Dorada, el gusano comenzaba por irrumpir en la fruta y había que salir de inmediato. Kaji se encargó de buscar una ruta de escape al instante, sabía que Dino podría retrasar las cosas con su labia o con sus armas, pero si tenían orden de registrar todos los rincones y recovecos del lugar no iba a ser fácil explicar por qué personas clave de NERV estaban en un lugar tan lejano de la base de operaciones donde se suponía debían estar.

Al ver que no había vigilantes afuera, caso extraño pues el protocolo de inspección declaraba imperante que siempre hubiera guardia custodiando el perímetro, dio la indicación para que tomaran, antes de abandonar el recinto, una pistola calibre 22 por si las cosas se ponían feas, Misato estuvo a punto de decir algo en contra de la idea de darle una al pequeño enamorado, pero el encanto propio de Kaji se encargó de que, con una mirada, ni una sola palabra saliera de su boca. Makoto y Hyuga se sorprendieron al notar que su transporte había sido sustituido por un elegante Mercedes Benz 500, al instante se montaron en él y partieron por el encargo del ahora jefe de la insurgencia.

Misato se dirigió a su automóvil para arreglarse y seguir con el plan, corriendo a toda velocidad por bulevares, calles y avenidas, sólo el rechinar de las llantas y el potente motor que rugía a todo gas hacían que todos voltearan al auto deportivo, pero bueno, era Misato Katsuragi, hasta quienes llegaban a seguirla en otras ocasiones ni se inmutaron por la rapidez con la que se desplazaba de aquí para allá.

Kensuke y Touji serían conducidos a sus casas para luego participar del escape de Rei Ayanami, renegando un poco al tener que esperar para ver acción y disparar las armas que les acababan de proporcionar hace unos instantes, pero debían obedecer a Kaji, quien prometió llevarlos a una playa con amigas de sus amigas, ese hombre era a quien comenzaban a adorar como un verdadero amigo, o más bien, como a su propio padrino.

Sophie se llevaba un enorme camión de carga con ocho enormes cajas repletas de contenido secreto, selladas apropiadamente, hacia un lugar desconocido trazado en el sistema de GPS que había operado previamente Kaji, pero antes debió despedirse de él y del pequeño casanova que estaba ahora decidido a cumplir con su destino, tan decidido que no se le vio bajar la cabeza ya – Shinji-san, podrías ser un _uomo d'onore _después de la guerra contra esos horribles ángeles, sería un honor ser tu madrina en la mafia, si te llegara a interesar podrás decirme después… piénsatelo – y sin advertir otra cosa le plantó un beso en la boca que, de haberlo visto Kensuke y Touji, hubieran muerto de hemorragia nasal.

– Lo haré, nos veremos pronto, Sophie – dijo Shinji atarantado por el beso mientras Kaji observaba divertido cómo el cerebro del chico daba más vueltas que una noria enloquecida, mientras tanto, el joven Ikari se despidió con una reverencia mal hecha tambaleándose como embriagado con todo aquello. La franco-italiana sonrió satisfecha y se relamía los labios en el camino al punto indicado. Una vez que ambos hombres arrancaron, el chico preguntó finalmente a qué se refería tan poderosa, atractiva, seductora y fantástica mujer – ¿Qué es un g_uomodonorel_?

– _Uomo D'Onore_, Shinji, hombre de honor, eso significa, y todo hombre en la mafia empieza siendo uno – respondió Kaji para aclarar la duda, pero repuso – creo que ahora sí te envidio, de todos los años que tenemos de conocernos ella y yo nunca me ha besado y menos hacerme una invitación directa a formar parte de la mafia calabresa… supongo que sabe que aunque trabajamos en el mismo bando, tenemos senderos distintos… pero, Shinji, que una mujer de ese rango te haga esa invitación es algo que nunca había visto, debes gustarle mucho… ¿ya me crees que puedes tener a la mujer que quisieras si te lo propones? Le gustas, y eso, mi muchacho, no cualquiera puede jactarse de hacerlo – comentó el hombre, felicitando con una palmadita en el hombro a Shinji.


End file.
